Oscar du meilleur réalisateur
L'Oscar du meilleur réalisateur est une récompense cinématographique attribuée chaque année par l'Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. Il récompense le travail de mise en scène de celui qui est jugé par l'académie être le meilleur réalisateur de l'année écoulée. Le lauréat est distingué pour l'un de ses films en particulier. Il est gratifié d'une statuette et a le droit de prendre la parole lors de la cérémonie. De tous les Oscars du meilleur réalisateur (78 en 2006), 21 ne furent pas accompagnés par l'Oscar du meilleur film. On compte seulement quelques œuvres qui ont été récompensées par l'Oscar du meilleur film sans que leur réalisateur ait été préalablement nommé pour leur mise en scène, comme Miss Daisy et son chauffeur en 1990. A l'inverse, pour trouver des cinéastes couronnés pour leur réalisation sans que leur ouvrage n'ait concouru au titre de "meilleur film", il faut remonter au début de l'histoire de la manifestation, avec des personnalités telles que Lewis Milestone et Frank Lloyd. L'Académie sélectionne un réalisateur gagnant parmi cinq personnalités nommés au préalable chaque année depuis 1927. Durant les premières années, les trophées récompensaient des films sortis sur une période d'un an à partir du mois d'août. À partir de 1934 cependant, les films récompensés devaient être sortis en salle l'année précédent la cérémonie: un film ou un cinéaste, pour pouvoir être primé en 2005, doit forcément être sorti en 2004 dans les salles du comté de Los Angeles. Bien que les Oscars soient considérés comme les prix cinématographiques les plus prestigieux, censés rassembler les meilleurs cinéastes au monde ou du moins ceux qui ont le plus comptés dans l'histoire du septième art, on remarque que quelque uns des réalisateurs les plus appréciés de la profession et des critiques tels que Charles Chaplin, King Vidor, Erich von Stroheim, Jean Renoir, Howard Hawks, Ernst Lubitsch, Alfred Hitchcock, Orson Welles, Fritz Lang, Max Ophüls, Carl Theodor Dreyer, Akira Kurosawa, Federico Fellini, Ingmar Bergman, Luis Buñuel, Sergio Leone, Luchino Visconti, Michelangelo Antonioni, Stanley Kubrick, John Cassavetes, Michael Powell, Joseph Losey, Ken Russel, Arthur Penn, Robert Altman, Sydney Lumet, Ridley Scott, François Truffaut, Jean-Luc Godard, Alain Resnais ou encore David Lynch n'ont jamais obtenu la récompense bien qu'ils aient été, pour la plupart, nommés à plusieurs reprises ou auraient pu l'être. La polémique a de plus souvent fait rage concernant l'omission, dans les palmarès, de Martin Scorsese, metteur en scène américain majeur, qui aura dû attendre qu'arrive rien de moins que sa sixième nomination pour gagner la précieuse statuette en 2007 (pour Les Infiltrés). Aucune femme n'a reçu ce prix pour l'instant. Trois d'entre elles ont été nommées: Jane Campion, Sofia Coppola et Lina Wertmuller. John Ford est pour le moment le réalisateur ayant gagné le plus d'Oscar du meilleur réalisateur avec quatre trophées, suivi de Frank Capra et William Wyler qui remportèrent chacun trois statuettes. Wyler obtient, lui, le record de nominations pour cette distinction (douze au total). Six personnalités ont été nommées à la fois en tant que meilleur acteur et meilleur réalisateur pour un même film mais personne n'a encore réussi le doublé. Parmi les réalisateurs-acteurs primés pour leur mise en scène et non pour leur interprétation, on compte: Woody Allen (Annie Hall), Warren Beatty (Reds), Kevin Costner (Danse avec les loups), Mel Gibson (Braveheart), et Clint Eastwood (Impitoyable et Million Dollar Baby). Laurence Olivier (pour Hamlet) et Roberto Benigni (pour La Vie est belle) ont, quant à eux, été couronnés en tant qu'acteurs et non en tant que metteurs en scène. Liste des vainqueurs de l'Oscar du meilleur réalisateur Années 1920 *1927/1928 : **Drame : Frank Borzage pour L'Heure suprême (Seventh Heaven) **Comédie : Lewis Milestone pour Two Arabian Knights *1928/1929 : Frank Lloyd pour The Divine Lady *1929/1930 : Lewis Milestone pour À l'Ouest rien de nouveau (All Quiet on the Western Front) Années 1930 *1930/1931 : Norman Taurog pour Skippy *1931/1932 : Frank Borzage pour Bad Girl *1932/1933 : Frank Lloyd pour Cavalcade *1934 : Frank Capra pour New York-Miami (It Happened One Night) *1935 : John Ford pour Le Mouchard (The Informer) *1936 : Frank Capra pour L'Extravagant Mr. Deeds (Mr. Deeds Goes to Town) *1937 : Leo McCarey pour Cette sacrée vérité (The Awful Truth) *1938 : Frank Capra pour Vous ne l'emporterez pas avec vous (You Can't Take It with You) *1939 : Victor Fleming pour Autant en emporte le vent (Gone with the Wind) Années 1940 *1940 : John Ford pour Les Raisins de la colère (The Grapes of Wrath) *1941 : John Ford pour Qu'elle était verte ma vallée (How Green Was My Valley) *1942 : William Wyler pour Madame Miniver (Mrs. Miniver) *1943 : Michael Curtiz pour Casablanca *1944 : Leo McCarey pour La Route semée d'étoiles (Going My Way) *1945 : Billy Wilder pour Le Poison (The Lost Weekend) *1946 : William Wyler pour Les Plus Belles Années de notre vie (The Best Years of Our Lives) *1947 : Elia Kazan pour Le Mur invisible (Gentleman's Agreement) *1948 : John Huston pour Le Trésor de la Sierra Madre (The Treasure of the Sierra Madre) *1949 : Joseph Leo Mankiewicz pour Chaînes conjugales (A Letter to Three Wives) Années 1950 *1950 : Joseph Leo Mankiewicz pour Ève (All about Eve) *1951 : George Stevens pour Une place au soleil (A Place in the Sun) *1952 : John Ford pour L'Homme tranquille (The Quiet Man) *1953 : Fred Zinnemann pour Tant qu'il y aura des hommes (From Here to Eternity) *1954 : Elia Kazan pour Sur les quais (On the Waterfront) *1955 : Delbert Mann pour Marty *1956 : George Stevens pour Géant (Giant) *1957 : David Lean pour Le Pont de la rivière Kwaï (The Bridge on the River Kwai) *1958 : Vincente Minnelli pour Gigi *1959 : William Wyler pour Ben-Hur Années 1960 *1960 : Billy Wilder pour La Garçonnière (The Apartment) *1961 : Robert Wise et Jerome Robbins pour West Side Story *1962 : David Lean pour Lawrence d'Arabie (Lawrence of Arabia) *1963 : Tony Richardson pour Tom Jones *1964 : George Cukor pour My Fair Lady *1965 : Robert Wise pour La Mélodie du bonheur (The Sound of Music) *1966 : Fred Zinnemann pour Un Homme pour l'éternité (A Man for All Seasons) *1967 : Mike Nichols pour Le Lauréat (The Graduate) *1968 : Carol Reed pour Oliver ! (Oliver!) *1969 : John Schlesinger pour Macadam cowboy (Midnight Cowboy) Années 1970 *1970 : Franklin J. Schaffner pour Patton *1971 : William Friedkin pour French Connection (The French Connection) *1972 : Bob Fosse pour Cabaret *1973 : George Roy Hill pour L'Arnaque (The Sting) *1974 : Francis Ford Coppola pour Le Parrain, 2ème partie (The Godfather Part II) *1975 : Milos Forman pour Vol au-dessus d'un nid de coucou (One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest) *1976 : John G. Avildsen pour Rocky *1977 : Woody Allen pour Annie Hall *1978 : Michael Cimino pour Voyage au bout de l'enfer (The Deer Hunter) *1979 : Robert Benton pour Kramer contre Kramer (Kramer vs. Kramer) Années 1980 *1980 : Robert Redford pour Des gens comme les autres (Ordinary People) *1981 : Warren Beatty pour Reds *1982 : Richard Attenborough pour Gandhi *1983 : James L. Brooks pour Tendres Passions (Terms of Endearment) *1984 : Milos Forman pour Amadeus *1985 : Sydney Pollack pour Out of Africa *1986 : Oliver Stone pour Platoon *1987 : Bernardo Bertolucci pour Le Dernier Empereur (The Last Emperor) *1988 : Barry Levinson pour Rain Man *1989 : Oliver Stone pour Né un 4 juillet (Born on the Fourth of July) Années 1990 *1990 : Kevin Costner pour Danse avec les loups (Dances With Wolves) *1991 : Jonathan Demme pour Le Silence des agneaux (The Silence of the Lambs) *1992 : Clint Eastwood pour Impitoyable (Unforgiven) *1993 : Steven Spielberg pour La Liste de Schindler (Schindler's List) *1994 : Robert Zemeckis pour Forrest Gump *1995 : Mel Gibson pour Braveheart *1996 : Anthony Minghella pour Le Patient anglais (The English Patient) *1997 : James Cameron pour Titanic *1998 : Steven Spielberg pour Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan (Saving Private Ryan) *1999 : Sam Mendes pour American Beauty Années 2000 *2000 : Steven Soderbergh pour Traffic *2001 : Ron Howard pour Un homme d'exception (A Beautiful Mind) *2002 : Roman Polanski pour Le Pianiste (The Pianist) *2003 : Peter Jackson pour Le Seigneur des Anneaux : Le Retour du Roi (The Lord of the Rings : the Return of the King) *2004 : Clint Eastwood pour Million Dollar Baby *2005 : Ang Lee pour Le Secret de Brokeback Mountain (Brokeback Mountain) *2006 : Martin Scorsese pour Les Infiltrés (The Departed) *2007 : Ethan et Joel Coen pour No Country for Old Men À noter que les années inscrites ne sont pas les années des diffusions des cérémonies, mais bien la précédente, c'est-à-dire l'année de la sortie du film. Exemple : Ethan et Joel Coen ont gagné l'oscar du meilleur réalisateur lors de la cérémonie du 24 janvier 2008 alors que le film qu'ils ont réalisé fut sorti pendant l'année 2007. Voir aussi Réalisateur * ar:جائزة الأوسكار لأفضل مخرج سينمائي bn:একাডেমি পুরস্কার (সেরা পরিচালক) bs:Oskar za najboljeg redatelja ca:Oscar al millor director da:Oscar for bedste instruktør de:Oscar/Beste Regie el:Όσκαρ Σκηνοθεσίας en:Academy Award for Best Director es:Anexo:Oscar al mejor director eu:Zuzendari onenaren Oscar Saria fa:جایزه اسکار بهترین کارگردانی fi:Parhaan ohjauksen Oscar-palkinto gl:Oscar ó mellor director hr:Oscar za najboljeg redatelja hu:Oscar-díj a legjobb rendezőnek id:Sutradara Terbaik (Oscar) it:Oscar al miglior regista ja:アカデミー監督賞 lv:Labākais režisors ("Oskars") nds:Oscar/Best Speelbaas nl:Academy Award voor Beste Regisseur no:Oscar for beste regi pt:Oscar de melhor diretor ro:Premiul Oscar pentru cel mai bun regizor sh:Oscar za režiju sr:Оскар за најбољег режисера sv:Lista över vinnare av Oscar för bästa regi tr:En İyi Yönetmen Akademi Ödülü vi:Giải Oscar cho đạo diễn xuất sắc nhất zh:奥斯卡最佳导演奖